Abstract/Project Summary Microscopy (MICROS) The Microscopy Core Lab Shared Resource (MICROS) is a new Shared Resource that provides state-of-the-art, comprehensive light and electron microscopy imaging to PCC investigators. Under the expert direction of Dr. Feng-Xia (Alice) Liang, the mission of MICROS is to bring imaging and image analysis tools, ranging from angstroms to centimeters, to PCC members regardless of their pre-existing expertise, and to provide assistance at every stage from experimental design through execution and analysis to final presentation. MICROS staff learn from PCC members what are the scientific questions they hope to address through imaging and advise them about imaging technologies. When needed, MICROS staff develop new protocols, including those that integrate with other PCC shared resources, especially Experimental Pathology and Applied Bioinformatics Laboratory. In addition, as an imaging hub, MICROS serves as an initiator of collaboration among PCC investigators by means of three Specific Aims: Aim 1) To provide PCC members with cutting edge imaging technologies; Aim 2) To determine the best imaging techniques to address the specific scientific questions of PCC investigators; Aim 3) To maintain PCC light microscopes and provide expertise needed to catalyze PCC collaboration with the newly established cryoEM services.